


Cherry Bomb

by RandomThingsInLife



Series: Song Verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pack karaoke Night, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThingsInLife/pseuds/RandomThingsInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles started dedicating song after song to Derek. Soon enough the rest of the pack began dedicating songs to Derek. Stiles’ one man campaign became a full scale pack assault on the walls of Sourwolf. Stiles was giddy. And possibly a little drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Bomb

Pack karaoke night had been a brilliant idea. They were finally all back in Beacon Hills after graduating from college. This was their celebration. Stiles had even managed to convince everyone to sing. Except Derek that was. He was now on a one man mission to convince Derek to sing. He begged and pleaded and whined and cajoled all to no avail. The Sourwolf would not be moved.  


So Stiles started singing to him, dedicating song after song to Derek. Which actually served two purposes. First the people, guys and girls, that had been eyeing him speculatively all night, as though contemplating how to get his virgin ass in their beds, stopped staring. Second, the ceaseless attention further incensed Derek.  


Soon enough the rest of the pack began dedicating songs to Derek. Stiles’ one man campaign became a full scale pack assault on the walls of Sourwolf. Stiles was giddy. And possibly a little drunk. It didn’t take long for the pack’s attention to be diverted. Scott, Allison and Isaac sappily crooned their way through “Can’t fight this feeling anymore.” Danny and Lydia laughed their way through “You ain’t seen nothing yet.” Boyd and Erica rocked “Let’s stay together.” Lydia volunteered Stiles for “Like a virgin,” which he sang with feeling. It was his rousing performance of Madonna that prompted Allison, Lydia and Erica to launch into “Cherry Bomb.” It was one of Stiles’ favorites. He enthusiastically joined in from his seat until the girls called him up on stage with them. The four of them danced and sang the song with abandon.  


Stiles was giddy buy the time he returned to his seat. He blinked in shock when Derek stared hard at him before rising and walking to the stage. Stiles’ jaw dropped as Derek launched into a perfect rendition of “I Want You to Want Me.” Lydia poked him in the side.  


“What?” He hissed, not wanting to miss a second of Derek singing.  


“He’s singing it for you, Stiles.” She hissed back at him.  


“Well duh. I’ve been bugging him all night.” He said.  


“No, dumbass. He’s singing it to you.” She insisted.  


It took Stiles a minute to process what she was saying. He blamed the alcohol. “Wait, you’re saying Derek wants me?” He asked incredulous.  


“Obviously.” Lydia said sitting back with a self-satisfied smirk.  


“Nicely done Stiles.” Danny teased with a wink.  


Stiles felt himself blush and jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.  


“Just me. Calm down.” Derek said.  


“H- Hey Derek. That was awesome dude!” Stiles said.  


“Yeah.” Derek muttered looking vaguely disappointed.  


“So who were you singing about, Derek?” Lydia asked archly.  


“Uh, No one.” Derek stammered.  


“Uh-uh.” She said shaking her head, “All of us dedicated songs tonight. We get you not wanting to tell everyone in the room but you know us. So, out with it.”  


Erica grinned sharply at Derek. “It’s Stiles.” She said smugly.  


“Erica!” Derek growled.  


“Oops.” She said unapologetically, “I wasn’t supposed to tell.”  


Stiles’ jaw dropped again. “Wait, seriously?” He squeaked.  


“Yes,” Derek growled before storming from the room.  


Stiles ran after him. “Dude! Wait! Where are you going?” He called.  


Derek spun to face him, a glare already in place.  


“Dude.” Stiles panted.  


Derek’s frown deepened. “I’m leaving.” Derek said, and woah he was actually furious.  


“She didn’t mean any harm, Derek.” Stiles said.  


“I’m not mad at Erica.”  


“Then who!” Stiles asked frustrated. Derek’s glower deepened again. “What? Is it me?”  


“No. It’s me. Look I was fine. I could handle it. If you never knew it wasn’t an issue. You’re not interested. It’s fine. Just- I’ll get over it.” Derek said.  


“What! Me? Not interested?” Stiles asked shocked.  


“You have never seemed interested.” Derek muttered.  


“What to your wolfy powers? Did you ever think that maybe ‘interested’ was just the status quo around you?”  


“What?”  


“Dude. I’ve had the most ridiculous crush on you for like ever. And I’ve pretty much just wanted you since I was sixteen, Derek. It was pretty obvious. Lydia knew, Isaac figured it out immediately, Erica knew, Boyd figured it out the first time he was in the same room with both of us, Danny figured it out the first time he saw you, Allison figured it out when Kate took you, hell, even Scott knows.” Stiles blurted.  


“So, you’re saying…” Derek started.  


Stiles smirked and stepped closer to him. “I want you to want me.”  


Derek huffed. “I do.” He said gently.  


“I know.” Stiles grinned. Derek rolled his eyes. “Come on sourwolf. Let’s get out of here.”  


The next week Stiles enthusiastically sang “I Just Had Sex” to a red faced Derek.


End file.
